She's Having a Baby
by CCangel
Summary: Follow Regina's journey as she tries to tell Daniel she's pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my attempt at writing humor.

Regina had been feeling sick all week. She thought she had the flu. _"I don't ever get sick. How did I catch the flu?" _she wondered.

Regina made her way downstairs to see Daniel making breakfast. She smiled at him and subconsciously rubbed her wedding ring.

They had been married for two years and she was even more in love with him now.

It was the little things he did that she appreciated. Calling her to say "I love you," or "I miss you," or "I can't wait for you to come home." She felt loved and cared for her.

One thing she did miss was cooking breakfast. At the beginning, Daniel was still getting used to the technology, especially in the kitchen. So Regina decided to teach him how to cook.

_**Flashback**_

Daniel stared at Regina working her magic around the kitchen. She should've been a professional chef in his opinion. However, he was getting a little annoyed that Regina didn't trust him in the kitchen.

Regina felt his eyes. She turned around. "Daniel, what are you staring at?"

"You cooking. When are you going to let me in here?"

"What are you talking about? I do let you in here."

"No, you have me washing dishes and taking out the garbage. I mean, when can I cook?"

"Dear, you don't know how to cook," Regina said softly.

"Well, dear, that's where you're wrong. I do know how to cook. How do you think I stayed alive back in the Enchanted Forest? Come on, it can't be that difficult."

Regina rolled her eyes. "That may be true but sweetheart, kitchens have become a lot more complicated. It's not simply just boiling some water and roasting meat on a stick over some fire."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "If it's so difficult for me to comprehend, teach me."

"Teach you what…how to cook?"

"Yes," he said.

Regina bit her lip. "I don't know."

Daniel tried another tactic. He slid up behind her. "Listen, if you teach me, then you'll be less burdened. Then we can spend our time wisely enjoying each other's company," he said slyly.

Regina snorted and elbowed him in the stomach. "I'm well aware of what "enjoying each other's company" means. She gave him a mischievous smirk. "Alright. But try not to burn the house down."

He kissed her and spun her around. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Trusting me."

"Whatever. You burn this house down and you'll have to work three jobs to rebuild this house. Mind you dear, I'm high maintenance."

"You sure are," he said.

Regina turned around and punched him in the arm.

"What was that for?" he asked rubbing his shoulder. "_For someone so little, she sure can pack a punch."_

Regina pouted, "You weren't supposed to agree."

Daniel wasn't about to argue. He just kissed her on the forehead and walked out.

_**Back to present day**_

Needless to say, Daniel almost burnt the house down. What was he making? Pancakes and eggs. Something simple. She had to laugh at the memory though.

_**Flashback**_

Regina was in her bed sleeping when she smelled something horrible. _"What is that awful smell?"_

She was about to wake Daniel up when she noticed he wasn't there.

"_Better check what is going on." _

Then she heard Daniel yell, "Regina!"

She shot out of bed. She ran to door but Daniel busted it wide open hitting her in the eye.

"Owwww!" Regina yelled. "Daniel! What is wrong with you?"

"What?!"

"What?! You just hit me in the eye with the door."

"Oh," was all he said.

"Oh…" She was about to yell some more when Daniel shouted the next sentence.

"Regina, the house is on fire!"

"What do you mean the house is on fire? Where did the fire start?"

"The kitchen."

"_Breathe, Regina, breathe." _

"Tell me you put out the fire."

"No, I don't know how!"

"For the love of…" She headed to the hallway and she could see the smoke filling up the room.

It hit her that Daniel said he didn't know how to put out the fire. She quickened her pace.

She entered the kitchen and saw the flames.

"Daniel! I can't believe you just left the fire and ran up the stairs!"

"Regina, what else was I supposed to do?"

"Use the fire extinguisher!" she yelled grabbing it. She put out the fire.

"So that's how you use that thing?" Daniel eyed it wondrously.

Regina huffed. She grabbed a dishtowel and threw it at him.

"Gina.."

"Don't Gina me. You almost fried us to death! What were you making?

Daniel got a bit of sheepish. "Pancakes and eggs."

Regina shot up an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

He nodded yes.

"Danny, please just go upstairs and get changed. We're going to Granny's diner."

"Sorry about the fire."

She didn't trust herself to speak. She just nodded her head.

He went back upstairs.

Regina looked around the kitchen. _"No way I'm paying for all this damage."_

With a wave of her hand, the kitchen returned to its original state.

_**Present Day**_

Over time, Daniel got better. He profusely apologized for giving her a black eye. He felt so bad that he pampered her more than usual.

It was nice for a couple of days but then she just got irritated. He didn't let her do anything for an entire week.

Yep, those were fun times.

"Regina," said Daniel. "You gonna come and eat?"

"Yes, dear."

She saw what he cooked. Pancakes. She laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I just remembered how you almost burnt down the house making breakfast."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

Regina suddenly felt nauseus. She held her stomach as if that was going to stop something.

Daniel noticed Regina looked pale.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I…"

She couldn't hold it in any longer.

She ran out of the kitchen to get to the bathroom but she knew she would never make it.

Daniel was about to check on Regina when she bolted through the door.

Daniel got hit in the eye.

Regina didn't notice because she was throwing up in the sink.

"Ugh."

Daniel held an ice pack over his eye. "Looks like we're even."

Regina lifted up her head. "What?"

"My eye," he said pointing at it.

Regina laughed. That wasn't a good idea. Once again, her head found solace in the kitchen sink.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks for reading this. Glad people seem to like it. Thanks to everyone has a followed/favorited the story.

Chapter 2

As the week dragged on, Regina wasn't getting any better. Daniel wanted to take her to the doctor but she refused. Regina was determined not to go to the hospital unless it was absolutely necessary.

Regina decided to go grocery shopping. "Daniel, I'm going to store. Do you want anything?" she asked.

"No, I'm good," he replied. He walked into the foyer as Regina put on her jacket. " Hey Gina."

She turned around. "Yes?"

"Just be careful. If at any time you feel like something's wrong, call me and I'll come get you."

She smiled. He could be incredibly cute when he was worried.

"I'm fine. Really, there's nothing wrong."

"Right. This coming from the woman who has been vomiting for an entire week."

"Okay, okay. I promise, I'll be good. I'll call you if I need you."

She gave him quick kiss before heading out but Daniel didn't let her go.

"I mean it. I'm concerned about you."

"Anybody tell you that you worry too much."

"It's my job. I'm the husband you know," he said.

"Yep. I know. Now goodbye." Regina headed out to the store.

Regina was walking around when she ran into Belle. Belle had become her friend over the past year.

Actually, she became Daniel's friend first.

Over time, the two women learned to respect each other and now they were kind of best buds.

Who would've thought The Evil Queen would befriend the bookworm.

Regina, how are you? Belle asked as the two hugged.

"I'm okay. I've been feeling under the weather for a while."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. Do you have a cold?"

"Yeah, Belle. What do you think I mean when I say I've been under the weather? she asked sarcastically.

Belle rolled her eyes. "No need to get snippy."

Regina chuckled. "I love messing with you. Such an easy target."

"Whatever," said Belle.

Regina suddenly got lightheaded. She could feel herself becoming unbalanced.

Belle noticed this and reached out to keep her steady her.

"Regina, are you ok?"

Regina just inhaled and exhaled a few times. She was trying to keep the nausea at bay.

"I'm calling Daniel," Belle stated.

Regina's eyes flew open. She put her hand over Belle's.

"No, don't call him."

"Regina, he needs to know," she chided. She jerked her arm away and proceeded to dial.

Regina snatched the phone away. "You can't do that. Daniel will be all over me. If he finds out I almost fainted, he'll watch me like a hawk."

Belle giggled and Regina narrowed her eyes.

"It's not funny!" she said loudly. Everybody in the store turned their heads toward the commotion.

Regina pulled Belle to the side. "Listen, please do this for me."

"Alright. But I'm going to follow you home though."

"How about you forget this whole thing ever happened?" Regina asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Ain't gonna happen."

" It was worth a try. Let me pay for this and then we can go."

Belle looked at Regina's cart. She noticed junk food. A whole lot of junk food. Regina had cookies, cupcakes, and chips among other unhealthy items.

"Um, Regina...is Henry having a party?"

"No, why?"

"Have you seen what you put in your cart? Never figured you for a junk food person."

Regina glanced at her cart. "_When did I put all this stuff in here?"_

"Gotta stock up on food. I have a teenager now," Regina lied.

Belle looked at her unconvinced. "Gina, you used to be a good liar. Looks like Daniel has mellowed you out. Now, what is it?"

"Okay...I'm hungry all time. I can't help it."

Belle thought about how she used to be so hungry when she was pregnant. She used to drive Rumple up the wall with her cravings.

_"Is she pregnant?"_ Belle thought.

Belle was so lost in thought that she didn't know Regina had checked out.

"Hey, Belle! Let's go!"

Belle helped Regina carry the groceries in the house. "Daniel, I'm home!"

Silence greeted them.

Belle noticed a piece of paper on the dining table. She picked it up. "Looks like he left a note."

Regina walked over to Belle and took the paper. It read, "Gina, got to go to the stables. Don't know how long I'll be. Love you."

"Oh, thank God he's gone."

"Regina!"

"What? I can have a minute alone. He's been on me like white on rice since I got sick. I told you that he would watch me like a hawk if he found out I almost fainted."

Belle let out a sigh. "Come on, let's put up these groceries." They headed to the kitchen.

It took them about twenty minutes to put everything up. They talked about their husbands, jobs and whatever else came to mind.

Belle finally gained enough courage to ask Regina what was going on with her.

"Hey, I know you haven't been feeling well lately. Could it possibly be another explanation for your sudden sickness?"

"Like what?" asked Regina.

"Are you pregnant?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Regina was shell shocked. _"Pregnant? No, impossible,"_ she thought.

Belle was waiting for an answer. "Regina, did you-

"Yes, I heard you. Me pregnant? No, there's no way," Regina replied.

"When is the last time you and Daniel…you know?" asked Belle.

"That is none of your business, dear," Regina snapped.

"If it's true, then it's going to be everybody's business in a few months," Belle shot back.

Regina leaned against the counter. She tried to remember when she and Daniel slept together. Wait, that was about two weeks ago.

She giggled softly as she thought back on that night. That was a wild night for both of them.

"What's so funny?" asked Belle.

Regina straightened her face. "Nothing," she said.

"Regina, when's the last time you had your period?" Belle asked trying to get to the bottom of this.

Regina glared at her. "Since when did you become a detective? What is this? Twenty inappropriate questions. Nobody has time for this, Belle."

Belle smiled. "You are absolutely right."

"I am? About what?" Regina asked confused.

"That nobody has time. We're going to settle this once and for all."

"I am not going to the doctor," Regina said pouting.

"Alright but we are going to get a pregnancy test," Belle replied.

"No way. People are going to see me down that aisle and rumors will start. The last thing I need is for Daniel to hear rumors about a false pregnancy."

"How do you know if it's a false pregnancy if you don't buy the test?"

Regina didn't say anything. _"Could I possibly be carrying our child?"_

Regina was lost in thought and she didn't hear what Belle was saying.

Belle waved her hand in front of Regina's face. "Hello, earth to Regina. Did you hear what I said?"

"No."

"I said I have a plan so the townspeople won't see you buying a pregnancy test."

"What do expect me to do? Turn myself invisible and pull one off the shelf."

"No, nothing like that. Wait, can you turn yourself invisible?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Belle, focus. I was being sarcastic. Just tell me the plan already."

"I'm going to buy the pregnancy test," said Belle getting all excited.

"That's your big plan? I was expecting something a little bit more elaborate."

"Why would you think that? You have a better idea?"

"First of all, you're Rumplestilskin's wife. I would expect you to be more devious. His charming personality should have rubbed off on you. Did he teach you nothing? Second, I don't have a better idea."

"Then there you go. I'll buy the pregnancy test. And by the way, Rumple teaches me a lot of things," she said winking.

Regina wanted to gag. "Please, don't make me throw up. I don't need disgusting images in my head, dear."

"See, not so fun being teased, is it?"

"Oh, shut up and let's go back to the store."

Belle drove to the market.

"Now, why are you buying the test instead of me?"

"Because I already have one child. It's not that big of a stretch for me to buy another test."

"What are you implying? That is so farfetched for me to buy a pregnancy test. Thanks a lot."

"Come on, people still find it hard to believe that Daniel would want to conceive a child with you. People are still surprised he married you."

"Ouch. That's cold. Hey, I wondered why Daniel still wanted to marry me too."

"See. Some think he deserved better."

"Keep this up and we won't be friends anymore. I feel so appreciated by my friends," said Regina.

"Whatever. See you in a minute," Belle said. Belle went inside.

Belle came back with about five different tests.

Regina looked in the bag. "What is all this?" Regina shouted.

"We want to be accurate."

"I'm not peeing on five different sticks. I'll be in the bathroom all day," Regina whined.

"You have two choices. Pee on the sticks or I'm taking you to Dr. Whale."

There was no way Dr. Whale was going to exam her. Why didn't she create some female doctor who did this kind of stuff when she cast the curse?

"_Nice going. Supply the town with one doctor."_

Belle decided to drive to her house instead.

"Um, Belle. You missed the turn."

"No, I didn't. You're taking the test at my house."

Regina groaned. "Really?! You do realize that your husband and I still have a kind of a tense relationship. He'll make light of the situation and will never let me live this down."

"No, he won't."

"How do you know, all seeing one? Mr. Gold cannot be at the house while I get to pee on a stick."

"He won't know because he isn't home. He's out with Brittany on a play date. He and the other fathers decided to get the kids together."

"How did you pull that off?"

"The other moms and I were tired and we wanted some rest from all the chaos. We blackmailed them."

"You all what? How?"

"We all told our husbands that if we didn't get a break every once in a while then their bedroom privileges would be cut off indefinitely."

Regina smirked. "Good job, Belle. Blackmail suits you."

Belle laughed. "We're here."

The women went inside. "Belle, make sure Mr. Gold isn't here."

"Regina, I told you-

"Just do it," Regina said glaring.

"Okay. Don' t be so dramatic."

Belle checked around the house and in the shed. "Coast is clear. Now, go and take the test."

"You really enjoy watching me suffer?"

"Me?! Never," Belle said innocently. "You know where the bathroom is."

Regina took the bag inside the bathroom and closed the door.

She looked at all the tests. "I'm not peeing on all these things."

She grabbed one and took the tests. "The box says it takes two minutes to read."

Belle waited outside the bathroom. "_What's taking so long?" _

"Gina, what's it say?!"

Regina didn't answer. She walked out the bathroom with a pale face.

"Regina?"

She looked at Belle. Her eyes were wide with saucers.

"I'm pregnant!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I'm pregnant," Regina repeated. She couldn't believe it.

It began to sink in and she squealed in delight. "Belle, I'm having a baby. Daniel is going to be so pleased."

"I'm happy for you. When are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know. I want to make a special occasion out of it," said Regina.

"If you need help, I'm here. I get to be a godmother."

"How do you know I'm going to choose you to be the godmother?" Regina asked.

"Who else you gonna get?" Belle asked her.

"True."

"Regina, we can raise our children together!"

"I know! Think Rumple will mind."

"Oh, he will definitely mind but he won't be a problem."

"Right. You're the only one who can tame the beast."

Regina thought about what to do with the tests.

"Belle, what are we going to with all these tests?"

"I'll take care of them. Let's take you back home."

After dropping Regina off, Belle went to the city dump and threw the other four tests out there.

"No one has to know," she whispered to herself.

However, Belle forgot to get rid of the test Regina actually used.

_**An hour later….**_

Mr. Gold came home with Brittany. He loved his little girl. She reminded him so much of Belle.

He appreciated Belle a whole lot more. Brittany could be a handful. "_How does Belle do this everyday?"_

Belle was cleaning up the living room when Rumple and Brittany walked in.

She beamed. "How are my two favorite people doing?"

She took Brittany out of Mr. Gold's arms and then kissed him.

"We're fine. Brittany here was an angel."

"I take it the play date went well. All the fathers got along."

"Yep." Being in the room with David, Killian, August and Archie could be a challenge.

"What did you all do?"

"We watched the kids," he replied. He didn't add that he used magic to put the children asleep while they watched sports.

"Rumple, go get some rest. Brittany and I will have some girl time."

"Alright, love." He headed for the bathroom.

He washed his face and was about to grab a towel when he noticed something in the trash can.

"_What's that?"_

He picked it up. _"A pregnancy test." _

He couldn't breathe. He swallowed to calm himself. He read the results.

The stick read positive. _"Belle's pregnant. We're having another baby." _

Belle was busy feeding Brittany when she noticed her husband.

"I thought you were going to get some rest."

She noticed her husband's face was a kind of pale. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why didn't you tell me?"

Belle was confused. "Why didn't I tell you what?"

"About this," he said pulling out the pregnancy test from behind his back.

Belle's eyes widened. "_Oh, crap. I thought I threw that out."_

"Rumple, let me explain," she said.

"No need to explain. We're having another baby!"

Rumple picked her up and spun her around.

"_Regina is going to kill me." _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ever since Mr. Gold found out about Belle's pregnancy, he couldn't contain himself. He was so overjoyed about the prospect of another child that he didn't let Belle do anything. He was sure Belle was just as surprised as he was. But hey, miracles can take you by surprise.

Meanwhile, Belle was freaking out. She just knew she got rid of all the pregnancy tests. Rumple wouldn't let her do anything. He did all the cooking, cleaning and grocery shopping. "_Dang, I should've gotten pregnant for real. If this is what it takes for Rumple too help me with the house…"_

"No, I have to tell him. Let me practice in front of the mirror." Belle walked into the living.

"_Belle, take a deep breath." _

"Rumple, I'm-

"You're what, dearie?"

Belle jumped. He was home early. "Rumple, you startled me. Is everything okay? You're home early."

"Everything is fine, love. I can't be home to enjoy my daughter and the mother of my two children."

He kissed her before Belle could respond. "Rumple, there's something I need to tell you."

"Ok, but before you do, I have something for you."

"Rumple, really you shouldn't have."

"I wanted to. Now, close your eyes," Mr. Gold instructed.

"Rumple, is that necessary?" Belle had to tell him. He was too excited about this non-existnent child.

"Yes, dearie. Please Belle, for me."

Belle closed her eyes as Mr. Gold walked behind her. She felt something heavy on her chest. "_What in the world?"_

"Open your eyes."

Belle was stunned. On her was a gold necklace. She noticed something in the middle of the pendant.

"Sweetheart, what's this in the middle?"

"Oh, that. It opens up. See."

Belle saw a picture of her, Rumple and Brittany. The other side of the locket was empty.

"Honey, why is the other side of the locket empty?" she asked.

Mr. Gold chuckled. "That spot is where we are going to put our new family photo when the baby is born. Just the four of us."

Belle's face paled. Mr. Gold noticed. "What's wrong? You don't like it."

"No. I mean, yes. I like it. I love it in fact. My stomach got a bit queasy."

Mr. Gold released the breath he had been holding. "Come, lie down. Do you want anything?"

"No, I'll just lay on the couch. Oh, can you check on Brittany?"

"Of course, dear." Before he headed upstairs, he kissed Belle on the forehead. "Get some rest."

"_Freak my life, right now. Why, Belle, why? How could you leave it in the trash can? Of all places. What am I going to do?"_

Belle had an idea. "Regina can help me."

_**At Regina's house….**_

Regina was feeling a little better. The morning sickness was getting easier to deal with. She still needed to find the right time to tell Daniel.

She reluctantly went to Dr. Whale so he could exam her. He confirmed what she already knew. She was six weeks.

She did threaten to destroy his career if he told anybody. One little slip and his life could be destroyed. She may not be mayor anymore but she still had some tricks up her sleeve.

Daniel went to the stables. He now had full ownership. Daniel was quite the businessman. He even started to teach the older kids around Henry's age how to ride three days out of the week.

Every time Regina saw Daniel teach someone, she could tell he was longing for the day to be able to teach one of his own how to ride. He would get that chance soon.

"If I could just figure out how to tell him…I know, I'll tell him on his birthday. That's a nice birthday surprise. Yes, that's what I'll do." Regina said smiling.

Regina heard her doorbell ring. "_Who could that be? Henry is not coming over until tonight."_

She opened the door only for it to reveal Belle. Belle looked frantic.

"Belle?"

Belle rushed in the house. She was at her wit's end.

"Belle, what's wrong?"

"Regina, I need you to get me pregnant."

Regina tried to say something but words failed her. What did Belle just say?

Regina crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'm sorry."

"I need your help. Get…me…pregnant."

"I think you need your husband for that, dear," said Regina.

"Oh, Regina. I screwed up. I messed up bad."

Still not understanding what all this was about, Regina didn't say anything.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" asked Belle.

"I'm not sure of what to say. Tell me what was so bad that you need my help in this, um, department."

"Rumple thinks I'm pregnant!" Belle shouted frantically.

"Calm down. You're not pregnant."

"No and that's the problem."

"Ok…I still don't understand what any of this has to do with me," said Regina.

"Um…Rumple thinks I'm pregnant because he saw the pregnancy test in the trash can," she answered sheepishly.

"Ok…wait, my pregnancy test?" asked Regina.

Belle nodded yes.

"I thought you threw that out! You said you'd take care of it!" Regina yelled.

"I know! I'm sorry! I threw the other tests away. I forgot to go back into the bathroom and get it out of the trash can."

"I take it you haven't corrected Gold on this pregnancy assumption," Regina stated.

"No. You should see him. He's been so helpful around the house. But he won't let me lift a finger. He wants me to rest all the time."

"Not my problem, Belle. How could you be so careless?"

"I don't know and it is your problem."

"How so?" asked Regina.

"Without me being persistent, you wouldn't have found out about the baby. Too bad, I might just have to tell Daniel myself."

"You wouldn't!"

"Just help me!" Belle yelled.

"All right, calm down. All I can do is give you advice. "

"I don't need advice. I need a baby. Can't you just magic one in me?" asked Belle.

"No, I can't magic a baby in you. Just get Gold drunk enough and he'll sleep with you."

"Not gonna work. Gold won't touch me when I'm pregnant. He's afraid he'll hurt the baby somehow."

"I don't know what you want me to do," Regina said.

Belle walked into the living room and plopped on the couch. "I need a drink."

"You need more than a drink, dear."

"Very funny," Belle said annoyed.

"Have you told Daniel yet?" Belle asked.

"No, I'm going to tell him on his birthday."

"That's nice. He'll be surprised. Do you need any help?"

"Oh, no. You've helped enough. We got to figure out how to solve this."

"How?"

Regina pretended to think. "I know…tell Gold the truth."

Belle whined, "You don't have anything else."

"Belle!"

"Fine. You're right. It's just he's a different person. He's buying me all these gifts. He's so happy and I don't have the heart to break his."

"Find a way to break it," said Regina.

"Gina, no. I'm…"

"You're what?"

"I'm sorry. This is one big mess."

"Agreed. Hey, who's watching Brittany?"

"Ruby is."

"You got the wolf the watch her. Aren't you afraid she won't eat her?"

"Regina, that's not nice."

"Sorry, couldn't resist," Regina said.

_**At Gold's shop…..**_

Daniel went to Mr. Gold's shop to pay him the rent for the stables.

"Mr. Gold?" he called out.

"Daniel, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Gold asked.

"I have the rent money for the stables." He handed Gold a white envelope.

"Thank you."

Daniel nodded. "Since you're here, I wanted to ask you about Brittany."

"What about Brittany?" Gold asked.

"How does she feel about horses? I was thinking of starting a sessions for kids around her age."

"She's three years old," Gold stated. He didn't like the thought of Brittany getting hurt.

"She wouldn't be riding. She would learn how to groom them, how to nurture them. By the time she gets to be about five or six, she can ride them."

Gold liked the idea. "I'll talk to Belle about it later today. Brittany can teach her little sibling how to ride."

Daniel perked up. "Sibling? Belle's pregnant."

Gold's eyes brightened. "Yes, she is."

Daniel extended his hand. "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Hopefully, Regina and I will be so blessed to bring a child into this world."

"Yes, stable boy. Exactly what the world needs: a mini Regina."

Daniel laughed. "Have a good day. And tell Belle I said congratulations."

Daniel was really happy for the Golds. He was somewhat jealous though. He wanted to be a father too. He wanted the experience of having a little Regina or a little Daniel around.

A few minutes later, Daniel walked through the front of door their home.

"Regina, you home?"

"I'm in the kitchen," she yelled. He walked into the kitchen.

"Hello, dear," said Regina.

"Hello. How was your day?" asked Daniel.

"It was ok. I didn't do much, really," Regina said. _"Except get into a big awful mess because of the bookworm."_

"What's for dinner?" Daniel asked.

"Spaghetti and meatballs."

"What time is Henry coming over?" asked Daniel.

"About 6:30pm," said Regina.

Daniel leaned against the counter and took the time to look at Regina. He smiled as he imagined Regina's stomach growing with their baby inside.

Regina caught him staring. "What are you staring at?" she asked as she was stirring the noodles.

"What? I can't stare at my beautiful wife," he said.

Regina blushed. "Of course you can. Carry on then and stare all you like."

Daniel laughed as he came up from behind. "Actually, I was picturing what you might look like pregnant."

Regina froze. "_She wasn't supposed to tell Daniel anything."_

"Daniel-

"I know about the baby," he said.

"_She told him!" _Regina thought.

"Daniel, I can explain," said Regina.

"What's there to explain? Belle's pregnant. When were you going to tell me?"

"_Belle. This is about Belle. How did…Gold told Daniel. Great, Belle's really going to freak out now,"_ she thought.

Regina just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm happy for them. I just wish it could've been us," Daniel said sadly.

"_It is us."_

"Daniel, there's something I need to tell you."

The doorbell rang. _"Really?! Why does this happen to me?" _thought Regina.

It was Snow.

"Snow, what a pleasant surprise," said Daniel.

"Hi Daniel. Is Regina here too?"

"Yes. Come in." Daniel directed Snow to the living room. "Regina, Snow's here."

Regina and Snow had gotten along better albeit some help from Daniel. He couldn't stand all the tension between the two women. It was time to let bygones be bygones.

"Snow, hi. What can we help you with?" asked Regina.

"I'm sure you know Belle is pregnant. We want to have a baby shower for her."

"Does Belle know about this?" asked Daniel.

"No, it's a surprise. We would like for you all to come," Snow said.

Before Regina could say anything, Daniel chimed in. "Of course we'll be there. Belle is going to be surprised."

"_Yeah, she will."_ Regina thought.

"Hey, Snow. How did you find out?" asked Regina.

"David told me. Mr. Gold told David, Archie, Killian and August. And Bae of course. Everybody is sworn to secrecy to Belle doesn't get suspicious."

"Ok, sounds good. What time is the party?" Daniel asked.

"It's at 7pm. Tomorrow night," Snow answered. "Well, I have to make my rounds. See you tomorrow."

Regina couldn't believe this. _"That's supposed to be my baby shower." _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Regina woke up feeling annoyed. To make matters worse, her morning sickness kept in her the bathroom the entire morning.

Thankfully for her, Daniel had to be at the stables earlier than normal. _"I probably shouldn't have eaten spaghetti and meatballs last night."_

Regina finally made her way downstairs and tried to eat something.

"No use of functioning on an empty stomach. Hopefully, no more bathroom trips," she said to herself.

Regina sat at the kitchen table thinking about last night and one word popped into her head.

Belle.

"_Belle and her brilliant plan. Now Gold is having a baby shower for a baby that doesn't even exist."_

This was not the plan. How did things spiral out of control so quickly?

Meanwhile, Belle was steady freaking out. Rumple had been acting weird ever since he got up. And worse, he kept talking to her stomach and kissing it while she was lying in bed.

Mr. Gold was cooking when Belle walked in. "Honey, are you planning anything special today? You're acting a little weird."

He put on his best façade. "No, dearie. I guess I'm still excited over the new baby. Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"_Yes! You're making me uncomfortable. There's no baby! Man, I really should've gotten pregnant for real. It would save me a lot of headache."_

"No, darling. You're not making me uncomfortable. I guess the mood swings are kicking in early. Sorry."

"No need to apologize," Gold said. He walked over to her and put his hand over her stomach. "Now, little one, don't cause mommy too much trouble."

He looked up at Belle. "Looks like the little tyke is going to take after me."

Belle smiled at him. "I'm sure you're right."

Gold turned his attention back to the stove.

"I'm going to go wake Brittany up, said Belle. She went upstairs.

Belle walked into Brittany's room. The little girl was sleeping soundly.

"Brittany, baby. It's time to wake up. Daddy's cooking breakfast for you," Belle said.

The little girl stirred. She slowly opened her eyes.

"_I'm really glad I gave her a bath last night," _Belle thought.

"That's my girl. Come on, let's get you cleaned up before we go downstairs."

Belle picked her up and headed to the bathroom.

After a few minutes, the girls headed downstairs to see Gold putting everybody's breakfast on the table.

Gold saw Brittany and smiled. He never got tired of looking at her. She was the best part of him and Belle.

"How's daddy's little girl this morning?"

Brittany reached for him. "Morning, papa," she said.

"Good morning to you too. Aren't we happy this morning?" said Gold.

"She loves when you cook breakfast for her, darling."

"You cook breakfast too," stated Gold as he put Brittany down in her chair.

"Yes, but she's used to my cooking," Belle pouted.

"That's because you're a great cook," he said softly kissing her lightly on the temple.

The family ate breakfast enjoying one another's company.

After breakfast, Gold said he had some business to conduct so he didn't know how long he would be.

"Oh, Belle. Daniel wanted to talk to you about Brittany possibly learning how to ride horses. I'll told him I would talk to you but you might want to talk to him yourself."

"Ok. I'll go by the stables with Brittany."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Belle drove to the stables and saw Daniel grooming one of the horses.

"Daniel," Belle said.

He turned around. "Belle, what a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Rumple said you wanted to talk to me about Brittany learning to ride horses."

"Yes. I'm thinking about starting sessions with kids as young as Brittany. They can learn to groom them, get used to being around them. Eventually, they will learn to ride."

"That's sounds like a wonderful idea, Daniel."

Brittany looked at one of the horses and yelled out "horsey!"

The adults laughed at the toddler. Belle walked closer to the gate so Brittany could get a closer look. "That's right. That's a horse. One day, Daniel is going to teach you how to ride."

"I need to learn how to ride," Belle said.

"Maybe one day, I can teach you. However, in your condition, I don't think your husband would want you riding."

"My condition?"

"The baby?"

"_He_ _told Daniel I was pregnant. How many people did he tell?!" _

"Right of course. Brain cells must be leaving me," she said.

Daniel chuckled. "You know, one day, I hope Regina and I can have a child."

"_You do have one!"_

"Don't worry. I'm sure you two will have a child."

Daniel was about to say something when a bunch of kids walked in.

"Belle, I got to go. Time for this group to start their lessons. I'll see you later."

"See you later," Belle replied.

Belle decided to push Brittany in her stroller while she walked around town. She noticed people grinning at her. "_What has gotten into everyone?"_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was almost time for the baby shower. Mr. Gold had everyone meet at the town hall.

"_Belle, is going to be so surprised."_

Belle was wondering what Rumple was planning. "It's probably just a nice dinner. Just the two of us," she said looking at herself in the mirror.

Mr. Gold walked into their bedroom and looked at Belle with awe. She truly was a gorgeous sight to behold. "Ready to go, love."

"I suppose. Where are we going?" asked Belle.

"That, dearie, is for me to know and you to find out." He escorted his wife out of the room.

_**At Regina's house…..**_

"Regina, let's go!" Daniel shouted. They were supposed to be at the town hall fifteen minutes ago.

It never took Regina this long to get ready.

"Almost ready!," Regina shouted. "I'm putting on my shoes!"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Another five minutes before she comes down," he muttered.

Regina had tried on five different outfits and none of them fit. "I'm getting fat. None of these clothes work," she groaned.

She finally settled on a purple dress that didn't expose her growing belly too much. She put on her shoes and walked downstairs.

Daniel looked up to see Regina come down. "Finally. We're going to a baby shower not a ball," he said.

"Yes, I know. A woman needs to look presentable at all times."

"You're gorgeous. Now let's go. Hopefully, we'll get there before the Golds."

They walked out the door and made their way to the town hall.

The couple did arrive at the town hall before the Golds. Snow greeted them and told them where to stand so Belle wouldn't see them.

"_Stupid baby shower. Belle better appreciate this,"_ Regina thought.

Snow looked at the window and saw the Golds pull up. "Hush! They're here!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Belle was a little concerned when they pulled up to the town hall. "_I thought we were going to a restaurant."_

Mr. Gold got out of the car, walked over to Belle's side, and opened the door.

"Rumple, what's going on?" asked Belle.

"A surprise," Mr. Gold said smugly.

Mr. Gold walked to the front door of the town hall. "Close your eyes," he instructed Belle.

Belle arched an eyebrow. "Close your eyes," he repeated.

She closed her eyes and he guided her to the baby shower.

Everyone else waited with baited breath for Belle to walk in.

"Belle, open your eyes."

As soon as she opened her eyes, everyone yelled "Surprise!"

"_Oh, no! He did a baby shower for me!"_

Belle scanned the room. There were many people in attendance but she scanned the room for specific faces. She saw Emma and August, Killian and Ruby, David and Snow, Archie and Sabrina, Bae and Tamara with Brittany. Then she spotted Regina and Daniel.

"_Yep, I'm a dead woman."_

"Are you surprised?" asked Mr. Gold.

"I sure am. Rumple, you shouldn't have," said Belle. _"You really shouldn't have."_

Suddenly everyone bombarded Belle. People were congratulating her. "_I have to tell Rumple now."_

Belle saw Regina and Daniel huddled in the corner. "_Poor Regina. I'm going to make this right."_

Regina remained quiet throughout the evening. She wanted to blow this thing out of the water but she didn't want to humiliate Belle. Gold, on the other, she could care less about humiliating. But she would stay quiet. No use in ruining a good party.

"Baby, are you all right?" asked Daniel.

"I'm fine. Just tired," she said.

"Do we need to go home?" asked Daniel concerned.

"No, we just got here. I'm going to head to the bathroom. Be right back."

Daniel watched her walk away. He decided to walk up to Belle. "Belle," he said.

She turned around. "Daniel, did you know about this baby shower?"

"Yes. Snow told Regina and me last night."

"Oh," said Belle.

"Hey, is everything all right with you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just wasn't expecting this. It's a little overwhelming," Belle replied.

Daniel smirked. "You deserve it." He walked away only to run into Bae and Tamara.

"_No, you __deserve it." _

"Where's Rumple?" she asked herself while she looked around for him.

She spotted him and walked over. "Rumple, we need to talk."

Mr. Gold instead walked Belle to the middle of the floor.

"Everyone, may I have your attention?" Mr. Gold called out.

"_No, no, no!"_

"Everyone, Belle and I would like to thank you for coming here tonight. We are excited about the arrival of our new baby. It took us by surprise but I couldn't ask for a better one. Now, I'll have three children and I am so happy to share it with the love of my life, Belle," he said.

Everybody clapped and Mr. Gold continued his speech.

He turned to face Belle. "Sweetheart, you bring joy into my life every day. I know it's not easy to love me but I'm grateful for your love. You've taught me how to enjoy life and to see the good in people. Belle, I love you."

Belle didn't know what to say. "Aaah, she's speechless. That's a first," Mr. Gold said. Everybody laughed. "Enjoy the party."

Mr. Gold made his way to Belle. "Rumple, I have to tell you something."

The music got loud at that very moment. "Rumple, I'm not pregnant."

Mr. Gold strained to hear. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said I'm not pregnant!" Belle yelled as soon as the music faded. The room went silent.

Mr. Gold was stunned. "What do you mean you're not pregnant? Did something happen to the baby?"

"Rumple, there never was a baby," said Belle.

"Oh, snap!" said Dr. Whale.

Everyone glared at him.

They turned their attention back to the scene in front of them.

"What?! I saw the pregnancy test! Belle, what the-

"It was Regina's test!" she blurted out.

Like clockwork, all eyes were on Daniel.

Daniel now approached the couple. "The test was Regina's. Why was it in your house?"

"Belle, please explain yourself," said Gold.

Belle took a deep breath. "I had Regina take the test at my house because Regina didn't want to give you, Daniel, false hope. You know, just in case the pregnancy test read false."

"Ok. Get to the point where I found the test in the trash can," said Gold.

"I was supposed to throw out all the tests I bought and I just forgot," said Belle.

"You forgot?!" yelled Belle.

"Yes, I forgot!" Belle shouted.

She turned to Daniel. "Regina wanted to tell you at the right time. Please don't be mad at her. I deserve all the blame," said Belle.

"I need to come to Gold's parties more often," said Killian. Ruby hit him on the shoulder. "Not now, idiot."

Regina came out of the bathroom. "Hey, what happened to the music?"

Everyone turned to Regina. All eyes were on her and she started to shift her weight. "_Why is everybody staring at me?"_

Daniel came into her field of vision misty eyed. "_What is this? Did everybody get high or something while I was in the bathroom?"_

"Gina, are you pregnant?" Daniel asked.

She froze. Her eyes scanned across the room and then they landed on Belle who just nodded her head.

Regina gave Belle a small smile. She looked at Daniel and grabbed his hand. "Yes, we're pregnant."

She started to cry. _"This is not how I planned it but oh well."_

Daniel just stood there staring blankly at his hand over Regina's stomach. _"I'm going to be a father. I'm really going to be a father."_

Daniel's face paled and Regina noticed. "Daniel?"

Daniel couldn't think. The room started to spin and he fainted.

"Daniel!" Regina rushed over to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Daniel woke up a few seconds later. He sat up to see Regina looking at him with worry. _"What happened?" _

He remembered. _"Father. Regina. Baby."_

"Regina, is it true?" he asked her.

She smiled. "Yes, dear. You're going to be father. Daniel, I can explain."

"No need. Belle explained it to me," Daniel said.

"She did? What did she say?" asked Regina.

"That it was basically her fault and to not be mad at you."

Regina helped Daniel off the floor.

Regina saw Belle coming towards her. "Sorry, Gina. I know this isn't what you planned."

"It's all right. It is out in the open now. How is Gold?" said Regina.

"Shocked, disappointed, "she replied.

"Thanks again for telling the truth. It took you long enough," said Regina.

Belle hugged her.

"Looks like we entered soap opera land," David said sarcastically.

Emma, Ruby, Tamara and Snow all glared at him.

"I'm just going to go over there," he said pointing to the drink table. _"Tough crowd."_

Mr. Gold made his way over to Belle, Regina and Daniel.

"Looks like congratulations are in order," said Mr. Gold.

"Gold, I'm sorry. You went through all this trouble," said Regina.

"That makes two of us. Since this is a baby shower, the stuff is yours."

"No, we couldn't take it," said Daniel.

Regina jabbed him in the stomach. _"Are you kidding? I'm going to get a baby shower."_

Belle jumped in. "Daniel, take it all. It's the least I can do for causing all this trouble."

Belle winked at Regina. She had to back up her friend.

Daniel looked to Gold for help. "Sorry. Our lovely wives have spoken."

"Three against one. How can I refuse such an offer?" Daniel stated.

Daniel and Regina made their way to the gifts and soon everybody was congratulating them. They also teased Daniel for fainting.

Mr. Gold put his arm around Belle. "Dear, why did you lead me to believe you were pregnant?"

"You were so excited and I didn't have the heart to break it," said Belle.

"Wish you would have before I ended up throwing a baby shower for my frenemy over there," said Gold.

Belle chuckled. "You know, just because we don't have one right now doesn't mean we can't try."

Gold arched an eyebrow and smirked. "Really?"

Belle nodded. "I'll ask Bae and Tamara to watch Brittany."

Belle came back and Gold escorted his wife out of the building.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_**Eight months later…**_

Regina was coming out of her bedroom bathroom. Her water broke.

"Daniel! Daniel! Come up here!"

Daniel was in the living room when he heard Regina scream. He rushed up the stairs.

"Regina, what's wrong?"

"My water broke."

Daniel rushed over to Regina and tried to help her.

Regina bowed over in pain. "Aah! I'm having contractions! Call Dr. Whale!"

Daniel called the hospital and spoke to Dr. Whale. Whale told him to time the contractions and go to the hospital when the they were two minutes apart.

Daniel hung up the phone and kneeled in front of Regina. "Dr. Whale said to time the contractions and wait until they are two minutes apart."

"Two minutes! Daniel, I'm dying over here. Take me to the hospital now."

"But Gina-

Regina grabbed his shirt. "Don't you dare Gina me. This is all your fault. Get me to the hospital now."

She released him with such force that he went backwards. Regina had closed her eyes when she released him so she didn't know he was on the floor.

She opened her eyes again. "Daniel, why are you on the floor? Come on, let's go."

Daniel got up from the floor and headed out the room.

He heard Regina's voice. "Daniel…I can't get up. Will you help me?"

He wanted to laugh but thought better of it. He walked over to put his arms around her.

They made their way to the car when Regina stopped in the middle of the walkway.

"We got to tell Henry."

"We'll tell Henry when we get to the hospital."

"But-

"You want me to get you to the hospital or argue?"

"Fine," Regina got in the car.

Daniel parked and rushed into the hospital without Regina.

"Help! My wife's in labor. Someone come quickly," he yelled.

The nurse came out from behind her desk. "Where is she?"

Daniel looked around. "She's…

"_Crap, I left her in the car."_

Daniel ran to the car to find Regina slowly getting out. "Nice to see you, dear," said Regina.

"I'm sorry. The nurse is coming."

Daniel took his wife inside. The nurse put Regina in a wheelchair and took her to the maternity ward.

Daniel called Emma, Snow, Belle and anybody else he could think of.

An hour later, all of the family was there. They were waiting patiently for Regina to start pushing.

"What's taking so long?" Henry asked.

"Kid, delivering a baby can take a while. She'll be fine," said Emma.

Dr. Whale came into the waiting room. "Daniel, she's getting to pop that baby out. She's fully dilated. You better get in there."

Daniel walked in to see Regina looking scared. "Gina, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared."

"What if I push too hard? Or worse, what if I screw up our baby somehow?"

He kissed her temple. "There's nothing to be scared of. I'm right here."

Dr. Whale walked in. "Let's get this party started. Ready to push?"

_**Thirty minutes later…**_

Daniel walked into the waiting room. Everybody stood up awaiting the news.

"It's a girl!"

"Cool. I have a little sister. Can I see my mom now?" asked Henry.

"Sure, she'll be glad to see you," said Daniel.

Snow walked up to Daniel. "Congratulations. You'll make a wonderful father."

Henry came back out and said,"She's so tiny." Everybody laughed.

After being congratulated by everyone else, Daniel made his way back inside.

He smiled at the sight. Regina was holding there beautiful little girl. His heart swelled with pride. "_This is what we always wanted and now it's here."_

Regina looked up to see Daniel. "Hey, papa. Look at what we did."

Daniel walked over to them and kissed both his girls. "She's beautiful just like her mother."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Belle and Mr. Gold.

"Hey, may we come in?" asked Belle.

"Sure, meet our daughter," said Regina.

The couple walked over to her. "Hi there sweet girl. I'm your godmother, Belle. And this man right here is your godfather, Rumple."

"When did I agree to be the godfather?"

"When you married me. It goes with the territory," said Belle.

Gold rolled his eyes. "Congratulations, you two. What's her name?"

"Her name is Sarah Emily Richards," Daniel said.

"That's a beautiful name," said Belle. "May I hold her?" she asked Regina.

Regina handed Sarah to Belle as the men walked out of the room.

"She looks like you Regina," said Belle.

"Guess what Sarah, soon you're going to have a new friend to play with."

Regina lifted her head up. "Belle, you're pregnant? For real this time."

Belle laughed. "I'm three months and before you ask I confirmed it."

"Congratulations. Now, Gold gets to throw you another baby shower."

"Perhaps. He's still recovering from the last one."

Regina chuckled. The nurse walked in. "It's time for the baby to be fed."

Belle handed Sarah back to Regina. "See you later, Regina. Goodbye Sarah."

Belle left the room.

Daniel walked in a few minutes afterwards and watched Regina feed Sarah. He had never seen anything so beautiful.

Daniel sat on the bed. "I didn't think I could love someone so much so fast."

"Me neither. I loved Henry since the moment he was placed in my arms and now I get to feel that again," said Regina.

"Thank you," said Daniel.

Regina looked at him.

"Thank you for giving me this little miracle."

"Thank you for giving us this life. This is our dream. Our happy ending," said Regina.

"We'll be prepared for the next one though," he replied.

"The next one? I just popped one out and you want to make another one," Regina whispered.

"Obviously, not this very second. When the time comes, we'll be better prepared. Oh, and tell me right away next time."

"I promise," said Regina. "Daniel, will you take her?"

Daniel took Sarah and sat in the chair. He glanced at Regina and she was out like a light.

Daniel looked at Sarah. She was the splitting image of Regina. "You wore mommy out but that's okay. We love you so much. I promise I'll be there to protect you, Henry and mommy for the rest of my life. I love you, my sweet angel."

"_Regina's right. This is our happy ending."_

**THE END**

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has read this story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will update my other two stories soon.


End file.
